


100 Things #77 (A Goofy Movie)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [77]
Category: A Goofy Movie (1995)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #77 (A Goofy Movie)

There were few things in life that Max wanted to do less than go on a road trip with his father. He could probably list them on one hand and they all involved the potential for loss of life, limbs, or social standing. His life had finally gotten to the good stuff, like Roxanne noticing he existed, and now he was being drug away to camp in the wilderness. It was just not fair. He wanted less bonding time with his dad not more. If he got out this sane with Roxanne still talking to him it would be a miracle.


End file.
